


A Mistake worth remembering

by LadyChef



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Violence, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChef/pseuds/LadyChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q breaks up with James to take up a relationship with an old boyfriend from Uni. Who turns out to be.. The wrong Choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I cook for a living I write these because I have all these ideas in my head. so please.. excuse the grammar mistakes.. Its not my thing.. thank you . Also there is a connection to each of my works.. a key chain.

James was standing in the middle of the room. Q was a few feet away and he still didn't understand what he was hearing. "What did you say Quince?" Q looked at him then down at the carpet as he sat on the couch, his hands folded in his lap. slowly he raised his head. "I said I think we should breakup." James felt like the world was collapsing under his feet. before regaining his composure he spoke softly. "And do we have a reason for this, and please do not patronize me with the usual drabble of danger and such." 

Q tilted his chin up in a slight show of either defiance or bravery. "I've met someone else." James just looks at him for a moment then reaches into his pocket and drops the keys to the flat in Q's lap then turns and leaves without saying anything . Q sat there and let the silence envelop him then looked down at the keys. It had been special made for Q, it was in code and only Q knew what it meant. James had asked him repeatedly what it was but Q always said, "In time I will tell you."

James had drank himself into a stupor after he left Q's flat. so much so that Eve had to come get him from the pub that James frequented. She would get a taxi down to the pub then her and the owner would help him to the cab. She would care for him and once he was asleep she would go home. It had become the habit since Q dumped him. Eve was so worried she got M involved.  He sent James to a rehab facility on strict orders to get sober or do not come back to MI6. 

It was six months later and it was still early in the evening when James arrived at Eve's flat, she had called him in a nervous voice. Once she let him in he looked around at the others gathered in the room. He nodded to Mallory and to John Watson. He had met Watson once at restaurant he was at with Q. Looking back at Eve now he asked. "So what is this about? giving me an intervention?" he smirked at Eve. She rubbed her hands together and looked at Mallory before turning back to James. "We believe something is wrong with Q." James shook his head. "Q is no longer my problem by his choice." he began to turn and leave, once at the door he heard a female voice he recognized as one of Q's minions . "We think he is being hurt by his boyfriend." James immediately turned and looked at her. "What did you say?" Mallory spoke up then. "He has been calling off or showing up late." "He wears long sleeves on the hottest days,and he doesnt stay late anymore."Mallory says quickly.

Eve looks at Mallory then James. "He leaves early alot and seems to always be nervous." James anger was growing rapidly. Another of them in the room spoke up then. " I was in the lavatory and I guess he didn't realize I was there, and I saw his arm and it was covered in marks and bruises." James hands were now balled into fists. He then looked at Mallory his face a mask of intent to do harm. John Watson came over to him. "James, I need to go with you if you plan on seeing Quince, his brothers need to know what you find out." James nods then turns leaving  without speaking a word John follows behind him. "John,take your own car will you?" John nods as they head downstairs. 

Q was cleaning up a mess he had accidentally made on the floor of the kitchen, as Richard yelled at him,"Look at what you did!! That was my dinner;what am I suppose to eat now Quincy?" "I am so sorry Richard I didn't meant it to happen." Richard tugs hard on his unruly hair and pulls his face up. "didn't I tell you to get a haircut its a bloody mess." Q winced at the pain. " I haven't had a chance with work and taking care of the flat." Richard roughly let his hair go then kicked him in the ribs, causing Q to fall back onto the mess on the floor soiling his cardigan. "I will be waiting at the table for my meal you have 10 mins."  "Yes Richard!" As Richard left the kitchen, Q tried his best to hold back the tears knowing if he cried he would only receive more from Richard. Slowly he gets up holding his right side and brushes off his cardigan as best he can and begins again to quickly make Richards meal. He cleans up as best he can and carries the tray to Richard at the table. gently setting it down, he places his dinner in front of him along with his cup of tea. Richard ignores him, reading the paper instead of thanking him. Q turns back quietly and cleans up the kitchen floor, his insides screaming in pain as he bends down to wipe up the mess. Once everything was cleaned up and Q had changed his clothing, he stood in front of the mirror touching his hair. It was a bit unruly but its always been that way. He smiled as he remembered how James would touch and stroke his hair, never complaining about it only teasing him. 

It was then that Richard appeared behind him startling Q. "Admiring yourself Quincy?" Q always hated how he called him Quincy. Q turned quickly, a bit too quick as his ribs screamed out at him. "I I was just cleaning up for you Richard." Richard sneered at that and grabbed his arm practically dragging him to the table. "I am done with my dinner why havent you been cleaning up my dishes." " Forgive me Richard, I will right now!" Richard pushed him towards the table. "If you didnt suck cock so well Quincy I would leave you." Q felt his heart drop at those words, words he would never hear from James. He has made such a shamble of his life by going to Richard,there were days he wanted to just kill himself so the pain would end. He had thought of going to James but he knew he couldnt as James wouldnt see him after what he did to him. 

"Quincy get in here right now!" Q took a deep breath and headed into the living area after cleaning his dinner dishes. He stops suddenly when he sees what Richard has in his hands. Richard had some of Q's treasured poems that he had been secretly writing for the last year."What is this rubbish? sweet words?" Q was frantic some were written by his father to his mother and he thought he had them hidden well enough. When he saw Richard begin to tear them in half as he mocked them. reading the words in a flowery voice. Q rushes over and grabs at them but Richard holds them away, reaching into his pocket for his lighter. Richard begins to set them on fire and tossing them out the window. "NOoooooooooo please.. Richard dont.. please.. they are special!!!" He franticly grabbed at them and accidentally caught his shirt on fire. as he patted at his arm, Richard tossed more of them out the window. "Richard please stop." Q accidentally knocked Richard's arm into the window frame causing him to cry out in pain. He drops the lighter and the poems and grabs Q. 

Richard tosses Q across the room so hard he hits the wall with his head. weakened Q tries to get up but Richard is on him kicking him in the upper thigh and the ribs again. "Damn you Quincy, you bloody well hurt me and you are going to pay! " He kicks him hard again and again in the ribs. "first you fuck up my dinner then you hurt me! When I am done I am going to make you suck my cock till you choke on it" Q tried to cry out but Richard had put his hands on his neck chocking him. It was then that the door was kicked open and a shot rang  out. James entered the roomas Richard fell back. James only shot him in the shoulder. John followed behind James and went over to Q as quickly as he could. James pointed the gun at Richard's head, Richard had never seen a look of pure hatred and anger on a man's face as he did Bonds. without turning James spoke out to John."Get him to MI6, not a hospital they will take care of his injuries." John doesnt speak he only wraps Q up in a throw and helps him outside to the car. James took his mobile out of his pocket and pushed the number for M. telling him to expect John and Q and to send a cleaner over to Q's apartment. As he pressed his shoe down onto the wound causing Richard to cry out loudly,he methodically put his gun into his holster and knelt down placing a hand on the mans neck and began to squeeze hard then using his other hand on his head he snaps the mans neck. James stood up then and left the flat,knowing the crew from MI6 would clean this up as if it never happened. 

James walked into Q's room ignoring Eve and M. He went and sat down next to his bed and took his hand in his. Eve approached him, "do you want to know his injuries?" James only nodded his ice blue eyes only on Q. Mallory left the room. Eve spoke softly. " John left to go talk to Quince's brothers. The doctor said that Quince has a concussion and two broken ribs one that punctured a lung." Eve had tears in her eyes, James just sat there. "Go on!" Eve wiped her eyes and touched James hand that was holding Q's. "The doctors say he has been repeatedly..sexually assualted." She started to go on but James stopped her. "Leave us Eve.. leave now!" She nodded touched James shoulder then left the room. 

James sat there for hours holding Q's hand. never speaking to the nurses who came in to check his vitals and such. It was late the next day as James head was laying upon Q's lap that he felt a hand in his hair, opening his ice blue eyes he looks and sees that Q is awake. He sat up and smiled at him. James ignored the bruises on Q's lovely face and did his best to lighten up his own face. Q smiled barely as it hurt because of his split lip. Q took James hand in his as he spoke." Thank you for .." James stopped him. "Stop Quince its fine just let it go." Q looked down but quickly back up and James knew what he was going to ask him so he stopped him "Dont ever ask me Quince, I will never tell you." Q nodded and it was then that Q's brothers showed up. James nodded to them and John and left the room so they could be together. 

They nodded to James as he left the room, John followed him out and sat near James in the waiting area. John looked over at him and looked him over, thinking to himself that James was someone he didnt want as an enemy. James just sat there staring out the window. "James we all thank you for what you did for Quince." James only nodded. John nodded himself and picked up a magazine next to him about the Queen. 

It was two weeks till Q was allowed to leave the infirmary and go home. James took him home and set him down in his bed. Then went to make him some tea, the flat looked almost brand new. nothing of Richards was there or looked as he had ever been there. Q was resting quietly as James came back with some tea for him, setting it down next to him.  James sat on the side of the bed. James had made sure the bed was brand new, mattresses and all the linens. 

Q sipped his tea as they both remained quiet. Q looked at him. "James thank you for the tea and everything" James nodded. Q went on. " I want you to know how sorry I am no no no. let me finish". James stopped . "I thought Richard had changed and he was a better person than he was when I met him at Uni." James looked up hearing that,his face hard. "Wait. you knew this man years ago?" Q nodded "I met him at Uni, we shared classes." James narrowed his eyes and stood up. " You dated this man and he was abusive then? " Q slowly nodded again but didnt speak. James went on. "You dumped me for a man you knew was abusive? who you knew could harm you physically and sexually?" Q's cheeks reddened and he lowered his eyes. Rage was rising in James as he stepped back away from the bed. "James  please let me explain." James growled at him. "NO! you listen to me. I cannot believe you did this to me, Quince." James was pacing now. "You left me. for someone abusive, when you know I would never harm you ever! I would never abuse you in anyway, yet you dumped me for a man who would." Q felt very ashamed, feeling tears in his eyes. " I am so sorry James, I am I was foolish." James was so angry,he turned and looked at Q. "No I am the foolish one. you know that day.. that day you dumped me, I was going to tell you I loved you and wanted to be with you always.but I never got a chance did I." Q was dumbfounded and couldnt speak. " Yes I am foolish I had even thought about leaving MI6 for you, and give you this." He slammed onto Q's nightstand a gold band, it shined in the lamplight."Yes Q I was going to propose to you on that day but nevermind." 

Q tried to get up but James wouldnt let him. "No you stay , I will leave." James left without another word. The slamming of the door was felt all through Q's body. James was on his mobile as he got into his car, calling Eve he told her to get over to Q's as he was going to need her then hung up. He didnt know where he was going but he kept driving his mind raging. 

 

 


	2. A Choice Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James get a new Quartermaster, Lots of Angst. Love and Forgiveness...Danger.. pain.

After a week of drinking himself into a stupor over Q's confession about Richard, James finally sobered up and went back to MI6 and set himself on another mission but not till he requested a new Quartermaster, his wish was granted. When Eve told Q about this in his office, he collapses to his knees sobbing. Eve knelt down and wraps her up in his arms. "It will be alright Quince, he is just angry and taking it out the best way he can by replacing you." Q nods but isn't believing her. Eve continues, "You will see Quince, he loves you and will come back to you I just know this." Q shakes his head. "No Eve..he doesnt want me anymore,this is the final seperation." Eve hugs him tighter. "I have faith Quince, James loves you." 

A week into the mission with his new Q named Adam. James is down in Peru, his contacts meeting him in Lima.James takes in the local culture before meeting them and speaks to his Q. Adam, who is completely inthralled with James becomes excited when he speaks to him. "Q? what can you tell me of my contacts?" Adams voice wavered a little in the excitement "James one is female, brunette,green eyes goes by the name Pilar and her brother is named Amaro. James confirmed he heard then went silent. Adam looked over at Q and noticed he was being watched by him. Adam was really nervous now, because everyone knew about their relationship. Q approached him,"Adam if he dies I will personally do my best to see you suffer do you understand?" Adam swallowed and nodded to him. "Yyyes Sir." Q went back to his laptop and to his work. but he kept a close monitor on James and Adam. It killed Quince everytime James called Adam 'Q'.  The initial meeting went down and James was set to meet the real leader. 

Once he was in that is when the shit hit the fan. Its like they already knew who James was and everything went south. Adam could hear gunshots and at least two bombs go off. He heard James calling him for an out and Adam panicked. It was then that Quince took over. "007 go south two clicks then down west, there is a tunnel that will lead you out." He could hear James breathing hard as if he it was labored for him. "Are you injured 007?" "Yes.. two shots, shoulder and chest." Quince could hear him coughing and his breathing was harsh. James took a few shots killing the men following him. "I'm cleared Q ..but I .." then nothing more was heard. "007? ...007?.. we need a team in there now now now Agent unresponsive!" The extraction team could be heard giving back gunfire, the blades of a helicopter heard slicing through the air." An agent spoke to Q "We have him report on wounds to follow." Q closed his eyes and took a breath then turned and looked at Adam who was sitting down, his head in his hands. "I will expect you to assign yourself to another position Adam, as you cannot seem to handle this right now!" Adam nodded. "Yes Sir." Q watches as Adam leaves the room then turns back to the screen for the red dot he knows is James and it's still lit brightly. Q takes a deep breath and whispers only to himself. "Thank God James you are alright." 

James was taken to a hospital in North Central London. Armed guards at his door and on the whole wing. No one was admitted without authorization. He was hooked up to oxygen and had an IV in his arm. The shoulder wound wasnt life threatening but the one in his chest had gone through a lung. M and Eve had been there but left once Q had arrived. He dropped his coat and bag and settled into the chair next to James bed and told them not to ask him to leave as he wouldnt till James was awake and clear. They nodded and left the room. Q had his eyes only on his agent. Nurses came and went, changing saline bags and administrating pain medicine. James woke on the third day. Q's head was on his lap. "Quince?" Q's head came up quick sleep still in his eyes but he was smiling. "James, you woke!" He looks at Q and notices he was more disheveled than usual."Why are you here? " James asked. Q's face fell. "I I was worried about you?" James looked at him. "Well, I am awake now and I am fine..you are released from worry." Q stand and nods. "As you wish 007." Q left the room after getting his bag and coat.. James laid his head back then placed an arm over his eyes.

Q found out that James had been released from the hospital after two and a half weeks. Eve let him know that James was at his flat and had a nurse who came every other day to check on him. Q nodded but didnt answer her. "Quince.. he loves you give him time, he will come to know it." Q slammed his fist down on the table. "He sent me away Eve..He wasnt even happy to see me!" his voice cracked a little. Eve just touched his shoulder. "Go see him..make him see he loves you."

It took two days for Q to get the courage to go see James. He knocked and waited,He could hear shuffling and the door opened. James stood there in soft lounging pants and a t-shirt, his voice gravely and he was still a little pale. "Quince, what are you doing here?" Q shoved past him and put down his messanger bag. "I came to see how you are and you are not sending me away till I have my say!" James shut the door and walked back over to the couch. The windows in the room large and lit by the sunlight. His home was lush and comfortable but not overdone. There was a quiet comfort in this home and Q felt the warmth even if it wasnt coming from James. 

"How are you doing James?" He sits there staring at the rugby game on the television. "I am doing fine Quince, anything else?" Q grew angry and went over to the couch and picked up the remote and shut off the game, then turned to him. "Fuck you James. yes there is something else!! I love you, When are you going to forgive me!!!" James growled and stood up as well and grabbed the remote and threw it to the wall! "Why shouldnt I still be angry ? You fucking dumped me for an abusive man. You left me willingly for Richard.!!!! How you do think that should make me feel huh?" James began to pace now around the living room. "I felt so foolish Quince, like I didnt matter, not that I am not use to that, I know how expendable I am. Q turned and looked at him. "Shut up James, I tried to apologize,I am human I make mistakes, trust me I paid for my choice in ways I will never tell you!" Ice blue eyes look to him. "I know what happened to you, Eve told me!!!" Q paled at that. "She told you, what he did to me?" "She told me how he would beat you till you almost passed out, so yes she did tell me." James was at the window now,staring out at the skyline of London. Q swallowed and spoke gently. "James, Richard would rape me  almost every night, especially if I, if I was late from work or late with his dinner." James slowly turned his eyes to him, watching as Q sat down on the couch. "He almost broke my jaw a few times forcing me to suck his cock, chocking me with it." James ice blue eyes narrowed. Q kept talking. "Richard would taunt me with you, saying I dumped a beautiful man for him, he would laugh as he fucked me so hard i could feel it in my teeth." James slowly walked over and sat down next to him, it was then Q looked at him. "So believe me, I suffered for my choice, I would cry myself to sleep wishing I could be with you."  James just looked at him dumbfounded. "Why didn't you come to me? why did you stay with him?" "James, I was ashamed of myself for doing what I did to you. I felt I deserved it as punishment for hurting you." James pulled him into his arms, his face against Q's neck."Quince, I am sorry, so sorry," Q clung to him like a lifeline, he sobbed quietly. "Please James.. take me back, I need you, I swear I will never hurt you again." James pulled back and wipes at Q's tears. "Can you forgive me for as well? I love you Quince, so much." They kissed then softly at first then with passion, tongues sliding against one another lips soft. " I love you Quince." Q broke the kiss and smiled at him then reached into his pocket and placed something in James hand. " I love you James.. always,never will I hurt you again." James looked down at his hand and saw the ring he had left at Q's flat a few months ago. lifting his eyes to Q he took the ring and placed it on his ring finger and smiled as it fit perfectly. "Will you marry me Quince?" 

Q looked down at the ring then back to James ice blue eyes. "With Pleasure." James smiled and pulled Q into a passionate embrace.  

James again requested a new Quartermaster, His Quince! and the request was approved!


End file.
